Frost and Ember
by AvaVermillion
Summary: They thought that Pitch was gone for good. But we all know that where there is light, darkness will always exist even in the smallest of corners. He's coming back and this time, there's no telling what he'll do next. They need all the help they can get. But why would she if all they've ever done was hunt her since day 1? Maybe a certain Winter Spirit can help cool her down. JackXOC
1. Preview

**Frost and Ember**

 **Preview**

I continued to run in fear, stumbling over every burnt object as I dash through the ash covered land. Behind my back, a boomer rang appears through the smoke and comes flying at me. I barely dodge it as it flies past my head only for me to trip on a fallen tree and fall to the ash covered ground, my hood flying off to allow my hair to lit back on fire. "There she is!" Right when I got back on my feet, a figure swoops past me with sharp cutting wings. I almost lost my footing but I balanced myself back in time when the large rabbit appears from the ground in front of me.

"You ain't getting away from me ya fire starter!"

He threw his boomerang in my direction, but this didn't faze me. I lift my arms up to shield myself from the flying object only for the wind to suddenly pick up and lift the boomerang over my head, swiftly taking off my hood and allowing the flames to burst back to life on some parts of my body. Scared, I held a hand up to stop them and cried out, "Get away from me! Don't come near me!" But they still didn't listen. A large man dress in red appeared from the sky and lands right in front of me. "We don't want any trouble..." I watch as he slowly lowers his weapons to the ground and takes a few small steps forward. "We just want to talk."

My hands instantly blazed with fire. "I'm done talking!" I first aimed at them, but instead, I decided to go for the ground instead. I set the ground in front of them a blazed, blocking their path and preventing any of them from getting close to me. Every time someone tries to fly or jump over the flames it rose even higher, when when the bunny tried to go underground, he'd pop his head out then dive straight back down when the flames automatically went after him. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" By accident, I caused the wall of flames to burst. Once I see this, I quickly disperse the fire only to three of the Guardians knocked down to the ground.

Thankfully the sandman wasn't with them. However, there was one who I know for a fact was watching over us. I look up at the sky to see none other than the moon himself, glowing as brightly as ever. While in my trance, one of the guardians woke up and came flying straight at me. On instinct, I quickly sent a ball of fire straight at whoever it was but quickly regretted it once I heard the loud screams of pain echo in the air. "No... No!" I rush over to see it was the tooth fairy, who's feathers were slightly burnt on her turned left side. "What do I do...? Why does everything I touch-" I shut myself up and focused on trying to calm myself down.

"Now isn't this a surprise." I froze at that all too familiar sinister voice. "Such a brilliant flame shouldn't go out so soon. Not when the night has just begun." A sudden black arrow comes flying straight to where the Tooth Fairy laid. In a sudden burst of adrenaline, I dashed in front of her just in time and created a shield of fire with my two hands. The fire disintegrates on contact, falling to the ground into a pile of sand. "Why are you protecting them?" I could see his ghostly figure swimming through the dark, night sky. "You should be fighting them. Look at what you can do! You have so much power that they fear it, and you."

I could feel something brush against my cheek. "Something like that has to be contained in their eyes. Do you know why?" Pitch finally appears at my side and attempts to lean against me, but jolts away from the pain of the heat I was giving off. "They want to continue their little fantasy that they can protect their precious believers forever until they're all grown up, but with you around they start to feel inferior." "Talk all you want-" My hood comes flying off as the wind begins to pick up, allowing my hair to burst into flames. "But there's no way I'll join you or let the guardians catch me!"

As the light coming from my body begins to brighten, Pitch backs away at the intense light then disappears from the spot to flee from getting burnt into nothing. Once I saw that he was gone, I calmed myself down and pulled my hood back on. Looking back, I could see that all of the Guardians were starting to steer and attempt to rise back up. One of them stares up at me in awe. I wanted to say something to her but when I saw the familiar golden side stare to appear from the horizon, I gave her one last glance and ran off as fast as my legs could carry me.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Thank you for taking your time to read this short intro. For a while now, a friend and I have been trying to bring this fanfic to life ever since 3rd year high school, and after finally taking her time to help me rather than focusing on her own fanfics, we decided to collab together for this intro alone to create 'Frost and Ember'. I don't know how long this fanfic will be but hopefully it's finally chapter will be out by new year's eve. This friend of mine goes by the name AveryScarlet, and she's been a very helpful in helping me make this come into reality as she has had more experience on this site more than I. I hope to do more in the future. Take your time to place your thoughts on this and hopefully you'll wait to see what lies ahead for out little Fire Spirit.**_


	2. Prologue

_The first thing I could remember was nothing but darkness..._

 _That was all I could see at first..._

 _Then there was light..._

 _The moon told me that I was meant for great things..._

 _And right before it could tell me my name..._

 _The moon turned blood red and **he**_ _approached me..._

 **~Prologue - Into the fire~**

 _300+ Years Ago_

I continued to run across the ash covered land and desperately clutched onto my red hood, trying my best to hide both my face and my blazing hair. It was hard to keep it on as the wind continues to pick up. Soon, I came across a village much to relief. "Hello? Can someone help me? Please!" When I tried to reach out to someone, I immediately brought my hand to my chest when I saw them go straight into their shoulder. I look around in fear and that fear was only solidified when I heard a strange sound not too far from where I was. "Who's there!?" I cried out.

The laughter continued to grow louder and the villagers started to retreat back into their homes out of fear when the lights suddenly went out. "Show yourself coward!" A black figure instantly appeared in front of me in a black mist, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. "There's no need to fear child. I'm here to welcome you! It's not everyday I get to meet a new born spirit chosen by the big man in the moon." "The big man in the moon..." I repeat as I cautiously watch him circle me. "Oh that's right! You were just born today... such a poor little light needs a little-" he appears directly in front of me, nearly causing me to fall over if he hadn't caught me.

"Fuel to keep it going." I was so scared I didn't know how I did it. My body just began to glow and I was surprised to see him pulling away, screaming in pain. "Did I... do that...?" I look down at my hands as the glow started to dim down. "Light... It just had to be light." The man began to slowly reach over for me again, except this time, he had this much darker look in his eyes that showed he wasn't here to make friends anymore. "Stay away... stay away!" With my hands outstretched forward, fire started to appears on the palm of my hands, illuminating his face for me to get a better look at how he looks.

His entire body was covered in black. Pitch black. The fear in his eyes intensifies when the fire finally bursts straight towards him. I watch as the fire sends the man farther back from where I stood, and with it, setting thousands of trees ablaze. As the fire began to grow, I could see some of it heading straight towards a nearby village. "No!" I wanted to run, but the man stops me from going any further. Screams began to arise from the village once two of the houses caught on fire. "Look at what you can do! Your power is so immense that strikes fear in to the hearts of many! Fear that you and I can use to rule this world together! So why not come with me? I, your dear friend Pitch Black, shall help you control it."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. But I know that deep down that this man cannot be trusted. "I won't..." I mumble. "What was that?" he asks, angered. I lift my head up, glaring up at Pitch and repeat in a louder tone, "I won't! If you think I'll help you into harming those people, then you're dead wrong! Go find someone else!" Fire covers my entire body and continues to grow. "Ahhhh!" I don't remember what happened after that. The moment I opened my eyes; Pitch, the forest, and most of the village was gone. "No... what have I done?" Not wanting to stay any longer to do anymore potential damage, I hug myself, turned and walked away from the scene.

* * *

 _Present Day_

As I wandered by the toy shop, I couldn't help but notice a certain Christmas ornament hanging on the tree. It looked like a snow flake. I smile to myself and put my hand against the glass, but when I did the glass started to heat up and nearly melted if I hadn't pulled away in time. Those that were near the glass stood there with wide eyes as the staff run up to it to figure out what was going on, talking to each other about the hand print left behind. Afraid of what other damages I'll do next, I tugged my red hood to hide my face and hugged myself as I walked away.

The first thing I remember when I was born was nothing but darkness, but then a light shone down on the ashes which I rose up from. I remember the moon calling out to me, and I was trying to figure out what he was saying, until that person came along. He chased me until I reached that village and decided to have a 'chat' with me. I don't know what happened much after that encounter, all I can remember is nothing but fire and cries of pain filling the air. That's how my life began. And I'm even surprised myself that I was able to get out of that unharmed. I've been on the run for a very long time.

I think its been about 317 years since I first woke up from the ashes and wandered the earth, mostly running for my life but still wandering. I've been trying to get away from the ones that have been out to get me since day one; the Guardians and _**him.**_ You see there's a man who's after me and he happens to go by the name Pitch black, or the boogeyman as many kids call him. He's been after since the beginning. And then there's the big four, also known as the 'Guardians'. About a hundred years after I was born that's when they started coming after me. Depending on the season and what area they're in, only one of them comes after me.

Both the bogey man and the guardians have been trying to get me ever since I was born into this world. But about a year ago, Pitch was taken down and all of the children around the world had their lights back in their hearts thanks to their latest guardian, Jack Frost. My polar opposite. The very one who happens to control the only season I used to feel safe in and is someone I encounter a couple of times. He's all snow balls and fun time, always bringing joy while I'm constantly on the run and has had no fun ever since the very first moment Pitch tried to attack me. Now I'm not saying that based on our personalities (honestly we're almost the exact same), I'm saying this because of the kind of powers we have. He's the spirit of winter so that means he controls ice.

Me? Well... I'm fire. And we both know what happens when fire and ice comes together. Fire occasionally melts ice while there are times ice extinguishes fire. Before, I used to yearn to talk to him. Why do I say this? Ever since I first saw him, I thought he was one of those guys who are after me when I saw him making kids happy. But the moment I saw them walk through him like the spirit he is, I finally saw that we're the same. Yeah I'm supposed to avoid winter like a plague, considering the kind of thing I do to try and get attention, but there are times when I'm in the area I decide to visit the town I woke up in.

Because he's there. So even if (and that's a big IF) I ever get the nerve to talk to him, how could I answer him back if he asks for my name? I have none. I sometimes try to talk to the moon to see if he has any answers for me. As usual he doesn't speak up, I even go to the sun. Though it's not like that one talks to me either... Sometimes, I try and think up a name to call myself by so I won't have problems talking to myself when I'm bored. For 300 years nobody has ever seen me nor talked to me since I woke up. I heard that they have to know your name in order for a child or person to see you. That's my main problem.

I try to avoid him as best as I can whenever I feel that fall is coming around, and when there's fall comes winter after that. You can say that I'm the one in control of summer. Just remember I did not cause global warming, it's the peoples fault not mine. Every time I'm close spring comes along and then after that once I'm in town it's already summer time for everyone, but I have to limit my time if I don't want to get caught by the guardians. I don't know why they want me. I don't know why they want such a nameless spirit. "Jack!" I open my eyes and look over at the snow covered field. The last attack was too close, it's like the guardians were waiting for me.

So I decided to make the most craziest and impulsive move, go to the same area Jack Frost is and stay there for a while till the heat cools down in parts of the world I'm expected in. "Hey Jamie! Ready for another snowball fight?" Jack asks that boy called Jamie as he prepares a snowball in his hand. I watch in awe as all the kids swarm around him happily. That's something I want someday, to be seen by someone even if it's just once. Being on the run is always my no. 1 concern, but it does get lonely to see so many people and not have the chance to take to a single person I see during my temporary stay. I don't know what came over me.

Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself on the ground up close to the snowball fight. I've never been this up close to snow before, the cool feeling on my bare feet hurt at first but somehow it felt nostalgic even though this is the first for me to feel cold. "Look out!" I hear a cry from the side. I felt something soft hit my shoulder but it instantly melted away on contact. None of the kids notice all except for one. I look over at the battle field of children and I caught sight of Jack Frost, standing there in shock as he stares right at me. I tug my red hood to cover my face from view and ran off as fast as I could when some of the children got in the way of his field of vision.

* * *

 _North Pole_

"C'mon pick up the pace! We're losing day light!" As usual, the north pole was as busy as ever. All the yeti's were frantically running around and trying to keep up with the remaining hours they had left. The elves were... just being elves. Christmas was drawing near and putting the finishing touches on every single toy for children all over the world would always cause both North and the yeti's to go in a frenzy to make sure everything was done perfectly. He passed by one of the yeti's painting the toy robots. "Hm... paint them red!" The yeti complaints but it all fell on deaf ears as the giant man marches off to check on the rest.

He finally stops when he spots the giant familiar globe. Not too long ago, Pitch had just appeared right on that globe and threatened to bring about another dark age. And thanks to the help of their newest Guardians, the children remained safe and they continued to still believe in them. "No where is that- Ah! There you are!" North reaches over to a small wooden box with some parts of it burnt. "You will return to your owner very soon," he smiles and tucks it into his pocket, adding a small pat. "Hey! Who said you can eat that!?" yells the old man when he spots on of the elves attempting to eat the plastic toys that were taken out of their package.

He thought for once that every single thing would still go as planned, but then the lights went out. "Какого черта...?" From past experience, North knew when to be prepared for anything if Pitch would ever return. "Now isn't this convenient! Darkness definitely suites us much better than the light, don't you think?" a females voice echoed. A man chuckles and agrees, "You're right my dear. It seems that they've gotten too comfortable with the light. I think it's time we show him the true meaning of darkness, but with a hint of fear this time.""Pitch! It's time you come out! You and your little friend," North demands, brandishing a sword and cautiously takes a few steps towards the globe.

"Are you able to stand it now...?" There was silence at first. "Yes..." With that order, the lights finally turn on but not enough to light up the entire workshop. Pitch hisses at the light but his companion provides a pair of shades to help him cope better. North muses to see how weak his enemy has become, "I see that you have become weaker, Pitch. Can't handle a little light anymore?" "No," Pitch floats down with the girl at his side, continuing, "it's just a minor set back after being surrounded by precious Nightmares for so long. But! Now I have _her._ " The woman's eyes smile at the sight of a confused North, taking her hat off and bowing at the old man.

"I'm so glad to see you again North... how long has it been since I saw you at my door step?" Recognition immediately flashes in his eyes. "Morianne Grimm...? You should be-" she interrupts North, "I go by the name that everyone fears, Death." "Why are you doing this Morianne? Mani trusted you with the most important task that none of us could handle!" Morianne snaps, "You think I like this? Being feared? Nobody likes me, and when my name is mentioned, it sends shivers down their spines! Well if they're going to fear me, might as well give them a bigger reason why not to see me so soon."

Pitch raises a hand to stop her from doing anything else. "You and I know that if she's here that means that it is time," Pitch starts. The moon starts to dim down in the night sky for some odd reason. "No... what have you done!?" North slashes at them both, but they disappeared in a cloud of black dust. "Do you know why the moon needs the sun?" questions the woman as the sand begins to spin around and rise up from where they stood. "I'd check on the sun if I were you. She's been oddly quiet lately!" Their laughs echoed throughout the north pole, which caused all the Yeti's and dwarfs to stop what they were doing and turn in the direction of where the laughter came from.

With his eyes furrowed, North reaches over to the lever and pulls it.

* * *

 _Burgess_

"What was I thinking...? He's a guardian now! I should have stayed away from him from the beginning!" Usually if a person talks in public as loud as I am then people would stare at the, but nobody can see me and when you've had no one to talk to for the past 300 years... it gets to you really bad. "Stop it..!" A girl giggles not to far from where I was. I look on in awe as her boyfriend continues to tease his girlfriend, who just shoves him away with a playful smile and hugs his arm not long afterwards. I've always wondered what it's like. To be alive. Not once have I ever been given the chance to try and experience things like that since I started walking on this earth, trying to survive.

A car zooms past me not long after. "Hey! Watch where you're driving!" I yell, crossing my arms as I march on forward. I came to a complete stop when I heard the sound of sirens run past me. Whipping around in the direction of where the sirens were headed, I covered my mouth when I saw a building caught on fire on the other side of town. "Oh no... I have to do something! But," I look down at my hands and clutched them both, "everything I touch burns... There has to be something I can do." Then I remembered a certain frost spirit. Looking back to where I came from, I bit my lip and shook off all my worries of the guardians to do the one thing that I know I will regret later.

I had to get Jack. I carefully flew as fast as I could, without burning the buildings, and halt when I see him saying goodbye to the children. 'Think... what would get his attention?' My eyes scanned for whatever I could use to get his attention, at the same time not burn him in the process. All that I could see was nothing but snow. Snow! "That's it!" Digging my hands into the snow, I ignore the burning sensation I got upon the touch and gathered as much snow as my hands can hold. I did my best to make a snowball with all the snow starting to melt. "This won't work..." I mutter once I see the final product. It was no longer a snow ball. It was an ice ball.

Throwing this won't only get his attention, he might actually attack me if he thought I was trying to kill him. I was going to think of something else when I see Jack float up in the air to leave. "I'm sorry...!" I took in a deep breath, and after gaining enough courage, I threw the ice ball as hard as I could to reach him. And it did. "Ow!" I wince in pain at the loud thunk after seeing it his the back of his head. Rubbing his head, he turns around and pauses when he spots me. "Uh oh..." Now was my cue to run. "Hey wait!" I hear Jack cry out as I dashed back towards the town. Flying was not an option.

With the way Jack was easily dodging every single thing that was in his way while he was up in the air, I know that he'd catch me in no time due to my lack of skill in flying. If it hadn't been all those runs from the guardians I've had over the past 300 years, he'd have caught me by now. Once I see the burning building, I took one last look at Jack and made a sharp turn and grabbed onto a car that was going in the opposite direction. Checking to see if I lost him, I look over my shoulder to see the boy floating around in confusion then finally takes notice of the building. I sigh in relief and let go of the car. Sadly, the owner of it won't be happy to see melted hand prints on their Porsche.

With Jack secretly helping the townsfolk put out the fire, I thought things would go fine from there. That is until I felt a cold feeling in my chest. I fall on my knees and gasp for air. It was like as if the air was being sucked out of me. When I looked up at the sun desperately for help, for a moment there, I thought the sun itself was even struggling to stay lit. There was a sudden sound of screeching tires. "Watch out!" All I remember was seeing a blue figure grab hold of my body and found myself lying on the ground in pain. As I finally opened my eyes, I stared up at the person with wide eyes as he pants and looks down at me, worried.

"You really scared me there for a second Red!" I look over at the road and saw a small thin sheet of ice spread out on a portion of the street- not too far away was the from earlier car that was going to 'run over' me. "You... saved me...?" I ask him as Jack floats off my body, still hovering close to me as I sat up. "Why wouldn't I? Us spirits have to stick together, right?" If only he knew I'm not the kind of spirit he shouldn't trust so easily. "I see... thanks." I turn to leave only for him to quickly block my path. "Woah there! What's the big rush? I'd like to get to know the damsel I just saved." Is he... trying to flirt with me?

I slightly turn my body so he wouldn't see the amused smile that I am clearly failing to hold back. "You wouldn't want to know someone like me..." I start as I slowly began to walk. "Especially with the kind of heat I give off that drives away a lot of people." "Eh. I can handle little heat," Jack shrugs, earning a surprised look from me at the exact moment he turns his attention to something else. It would be impossible, but it's a nice thought that someone would be willing to get close to me. Despite what I am.

"You sure? I am told I can be a hothead sometimes."  
"And who might that be exactly? I don't see anyone else around as interesting as me to talk to."  
"There is a thing called a reflection."  
"Haha! Funny. But be serious here, wouldn't you want to some company around for once? It's not that hard to tell that you're not used to talking to anyone. Or anyone seeing you."  
"How so?"  
"Well you nearly killed me with a giant ball of ice instead of coming up to me is a good example."

For the first time in years, I actually laughed. He smiles brightly at this, as if he had just accomplished the greatest thing in his life. "Hey, you CAN laugh! I almost thought you didn't know how." I tug my hood again when I see Jack float a little bit closer. "I may have been isolated for more than 300 hundred years but that does not mean I have become an introvert." The more Jack gets closer, the more I tried to hide my face. Which seems to be the reason why he's invading my personal space. I've never really had one, but with how close he's getting, I'm starting to figure out what that is now. "Why are you hiding your face?" he asks, lightly grabbing my hand when I tried to hide my face again.

This was a big surprise to me since Jack didn't get burned from my touch. 'That's... never happened before.' I was both happy and scared. What does this mean? Still unsure, I allowed him to touch my hood and move it a bit. Jack doesn't entirely remove it to see my face. Just enough so he can see my eyes. "Wow..." I watch his gap in amazement as he floats back to give my space. "You really need to show your face more often" "That is a nice thought..." Stunned for some odd reason, he was about to say something until he spots something up in the sky. I stop in my tracks to face Jack. "Shoot... Hey! Can we meet again tomorrow?" This was a surprise.

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer him. How can I? He's a guardian. I shouldn't even be talking to him! Jack holds both of my hands this time, pleading, "Please? I'd really like to meet you again." "You'd want meet me again... a complete stranger." I've observed a lot of things during my lifetime and I know that trusting someone on the spot is something that should be a really suspicious. But I don't even know how I can ever say no to a guy who's making THAT kind of face. I sigh and gave in, "Sure... I guess it's alright." "Great!" Jack shoots up in the air but stops half way. "Oh! Meet me near the pond! Don't know what time but just be there!" I shyly waved and watched as the wind carries Jack straight towards his destination.

"Good bye..." I don't know if I will keep my promise, but if he really doesn't know me nor my history with the guardians, then maybe I will consider meeting him again. When I turned away from the direction of where he flew off to, I suddenly remember the coldness of his hands and how he wasn't burnt from my touch. The last time someone tried that move was one of the Guardians, and he was not happy at all when I accidentally gave him 300 degree burns. I have a hard time controlling these flames for centuries, and yet just minutes ago, Jack just held my hands as if it was nothing. Or maybe there actually was nothing burning him at all.

He is definitely different compared to the other Guardians. If only there was another like him. Then out of no where, something strange happened. It was like my body suddenly went cold. I hugged myself, practically freezing to death. I went on my knees and felt my entire body quake all over from the cold. As I struggled to create a single ounce of fire to warm myself back up, I almost thought I saw the sun dim a bit in the sky. The cold finally went away a few minutes afterwards. It was like I forgot to breathe when I regained my heat. "That was... weird..." I glance up at the sky to see it was still as sunny as ever on this cold winter day.

* * *

 _North Pole..._

"Hey guys! What's- Woah..." Jack is taken a back at the amount of chaos he was witnessing in the workshop. A hole opens up beside where Jack stood and out comes the Easter Bunny himself. "Haven't we already gone over this before? I'm busy-" He stops when he sees what was going on. Bunny instantly turns his attention to Jack, "You better not have messed with his schedule again mate." Jack raises his hands up in defense, saying, "Don't look at me! I didn't set the calendar to Christmas a month early! Not this time at least." That earns him a stern glare from his friend as Tooth arrives from behind. "Now make sure- Woah... Jack what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just got here like you guys!" he yells, slowly starting to get frustrated at how they easily pointed fingers at him. Sure he's done stuff like this before, but it was only once when it came to the guardians themselves. Jack swore to never make it snow in September again and make North believe he was late for Christmas. Not after the torture he had to go through just to make it up to the old man. Sandy was with North right next to the globe, both of them arguing about something as the chaos continues to grow. "I know this is hard to believe Sandy! But you must believe what I'm saying when I saw her right here in the very room! My belly tells me something is wrong! And we both remember it was right the last time," yells the Guardian of wonder.

Frustrated, Sandman makes one last symbol above his head before sending a large wave of sand that put every Yeti and elf to sleep. Jack creates a large dome of ice around him and the other guardians to shield them from the dream sand. The room went completely silent. After making the ice poof into snow, Jack spoke up, "Wow... that's never happened before." North hears this and greets his comrades upon seeing them. "Friends! Come we must talk." They all look at one another then head over to North as he tries to calm the Sandman. He claps his hands together and starts, "So! We're all here, yes? There is something that you all need to see first. Even you Jack."

North places his hand on another lever of the snow globe and pulls it. Jack stares at the it in awe as the globe begins to split open and lowers to reveal the mini version of the moon and sun. The moon looked the same but the sun seemed... different. It goes bright one moment then dims down. "Pitch is back." Those words caught everyone off guard. "How is he back?! We took him down not too long ago if I remember right. What's he doin' now? Trying to make the kids fear him again?" North shakes his head, "No. This is more than Pitch. The sun isn't feeling good. And that also goes for someone else... attached to her." "Wait... the sun? Is a SHE!?" Jack's jaw drops as he stares at them in disbelief.

Jack gazes back at the mini-sun with wide eyes, astonished at what he just learned. "Yes Jack. You can say she and Manny-" North awkwardly coughs a bit before finishing, "are close." Tooth slightly turns pink at the reminder. "They did talk a lot the last time all of us had a meeting with her present..." "So, what's this gotta do with the Sun and Pitch?" Bunny interrupts to discontinue the start of an awkward conversation about the two. "Right! Well you see-" The moon starts to glow just as North was about to explain himself. "Manny, my old friend! Just the man we need!" North exclaims in delight. Sandy was just relieved he didn't have to be the one to try and get their attention like last time.

MiM shines a light on the Guardian emblem with a shadow of Pitch emerging. Then they see his figure falling down as all of the present Guardians appear. "See there's nothing to worry 'bout Pitch!" Bunny spoke too soon. A woman appears holding a scythe before Pitch's helpless form, extending a hand and waits for the man to respond to her presence. "It's can't be..." Tooth gasps, quickly recognizing who that person was. Jack looks around confused but decides to stay quiet and keep watching. Pitch looks up and instantly takes her hand. Both images fade in the light. North pats his belly vigorously as he glances over at Sandy, "Manny, what does this mean?"

Another image appears in the light, this time of the Sun shining down on Pitch, who runs away in fear. "What? Did Pitch suddenly become a vampire?" Jack jokes at what he was seeing. North then remembers his last encounter with the two, he needed Morianne's help to keep him from being blinded from even the smallest amount of light, something that he has never seen until yesterday evening. Stroking his beard, North paces a bit as he puts it all together, "Our last battle with him has left him weaker than he was before... But now he has an ally that is much stronger than most of us. Someone that we never would've expected to help him to begin with. This is very dangerous. Very dangerous indeed."

Bunny explodes, getting frustrated at what's happening, "Dangerous!? Oh it's far worse than that mate! Do none of you remember what it was like the first time she comes to you on your death bed? Oh it's not pretty! It never is!" "Calm down Bunny," Tooth says in a soothing tone, "you should know just like the rest of us that's not her true purpose." This still didn't stop Bunny from continuing voicing out his opinions, "Says you! I don't recall every hearing anything good about her. She's the bloody reason why we were forced to stop in the first place. If it wasn't her hanging around whenever Pitched showed up, we'd have caught that thing by now."

He and his fellow guardians - excluding Jack - have been trying to catch the girl for years. This hunt has been going on long before Pitch resurfaced with the intent to wipe out the belief of every children to get rid of them. The only reason they've stopped was because Tooth suddenly made the suggestion to put the search on hold, saying it was make the girl lower her guard if they made her believe they lost interest. And now here they are talking about what to do with her. "Enough!" North bellows, having enough of this negative talk. "Sandy, you know her better than we do. Do you know why she would do this?"

All Sandy did was shake his head, creating symbols above his head that shows how concerned he was about what's happening. Jack then notices MiM's light brightening up. "Uh... hey guys?" They all stop and back away when the Guardian plate opens up to reveal a crystal embedded in the rock rising from the floor. "Another Guardian? This soon?" North gaps in disbelief. "What!? Now!?" Bunny nearly drops the eggs he was holding but catches them before they could fall to the floor. "Why would we need another guardian!?" " I wonder who it is," Tooth talks to two of her mini fairies, more excited about the selection of a new guardian compared to the others.

"Uh hello! Anyone want to fill in the new guy what's going on?" Jack was incredibly confused at this point. Why was everyone freaking out? And why was there a crystal kept beneath the work shop? Tooth excitedly informs the boy, "This is how you were chosen Jack! How the Man in the Moon tells us who the new guardian is!" Sandy creates a heart over his head. "Pfft! I doubt a man baby wearing diapers can face the Reaper without soiling himself..." Jack tries to hold back his laughter once he pictures it in his mind on how it would play out. They watch as an image starts to form above the crystal.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog..." Bunny quietly pleads, hoping to whatever cosmic force is out there to hear his prayer "You know I never asked, what's your deal with him?" Jack looks at Bunny after overhearing his pleas. "I-" Bunny's eyes divert away from the Frost spirit and drops his eggs in shock. Jack turns around and couldn't believe who he saw. "Red...?" he mutters quietly to himself. Tooth's fairies faint from shock at the sight. "I take it all back on what I said before with the last choosing! She's ten times worse than Jack!" "Hey!" exclaims the frost spirit.

Tooth flies over to stare at the image of the hooded girl, wondering out loud, "We've been looking for her for ages since we last saw her. How are we even supposed to find her? Let alone convince her to become a Guardian?" Bunny shoots her a look of disbelief, "You're actually considering it? Do you know the damage she's cost in the past? Let alone burn my tail off! She's a dangerous, irresponsible, destructive-" "Guardian," North finishes, seemingly amused at the idea. "Her? A guardian? Have you blooming lost your mind? She's a danger to children! Wait, scratch that. ALL of living things! Why do you think we've wasted 3 centuries in finding her? It's like you're willing to light a matchstick and put an entire forest on fire!"

"Bunny calm down."  
"Calm down? Calm down!? I'm the only one who's actually using my head in this group!"  
"We just need to gain her trust is all. She isn't as bad as she seems."  
"Listen to yourself Tooth! Don't you remember how she nearly burnt ya feathers off?"  
"That was different... she was only trying to defend herself."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How could someone like that be so dangerous..?" He could still remember the warm sensation he felt when he held her hands, then he recalls the look she had in her eyes when she stared back at him. "Right! Now we have plan! What do you say Jack, you think you can handle it? Jack?" All of them turn to find that the frost spirit had disappeared. "Now where'd he go?" Bunny demands, annoyed. Outside, Jack flew as fast as possible. He's heard a few things about a fire spirit that has been causing harm to the world for quite a while. But never could he have thought that it was the very girl that he met just a day ago that was causing those problems.

He couldn't believe it, because if she truly was as evil, then she wouldn't have risked being discovered to saving those people.

* * *

 _Burgess Park..._

Winter. I had nearly forgotten how beautiful it is. Despite the pain it gives me with each step I took, it didn't really bother me as much as it used to unlike the first time I came in contact with snow. Not it just stings my feet a little. "Jamie wait up!" I hear a voice call out not too far from where I stood. I turn only for a little boy run right past me in the opposite direction. Curious, I follow a few feet behind and watch. "Have you heard? The big foot was just spotted Canada a few months ago! That's definitely going to the recommendation box before our next field trip!" the boy, who's probably the one called Jamie, happily tells his friend as he shows them the printed document.

"Hahaha. I'm pretty sure that's not true kid," I laugh a little as I peer over his shoulder. "C'mon man! You think the school would agree to travel there just so we can go see a giant ape?" one of his friends joke, accompanied with a few laughs from the rest. Just watching those kids makes me wonder what life was like for me before all of this. I exist for a reason. And yet... here I am. Unable to speak to anyone and in return, not a single person can see me. "If this is some sick punishment for being born a fire hazard... sigh... It's a good one," I mutter and watch the group of kids run off. To be able to laugh so freely is something that I've longed to do for so long.

 _"Hey, you can laugh! I almost thought you didn't know how."_ Just remembering what Jack said caused my cheeks to slightly heat up. He really doesn't know who I am, and the fact that he was so nice to me felt... nice.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, my friend and I had a few minor set backs before we could finalize this chapter and who will be our antagonist. It can't always be about Pitch._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_~ Chapter 1 - Caged ~_**

 _Meeting Spot..._

Well here I am. It's dark and it's cold, both a combination that I have always loved and hated at the same time. It always calms my nerves whenever I hear only the sounds of nature around me. However, a night like this always reminds me of the day I was born and personally visited by the Nightmare king himself. A night I wish I could easily forget. The moon's light sudden shines down at me. I couldn't help but glare at the moon.

"You put me here for a reason... Since you never bother to talk to your guardians, the least you could do for me is give me my name. That's all I ask for. I don't care if I have to run until the earth is no more. All I want is to be called by something- anything that proves I'm more than just a monster."

"Well ain't ya a sight for sore eyes." Out of pure instinct, I mindlessly sent a ball of fire straight to where the voice came from. I immediately regretted it when I saw it hit a poor defenseless tree. "Sorry mother nature..." I apologize and then wince when the burnt tree falls to the ground. "Still have a knack for burning stuff I see." My eyes widen in fear as a tall figure steps out of the darkness. "Bunnymund...?" I mutter in fear. He fiddles with his boomerang as he greets me with a sly grin, "G'Day little miss matchstick. Hope ya haven't burnt anything else since we last met." No... how is he here? WHY is he here?

I let out a gasp when I hear the familiar sound of fluttering wings past above my head. My eyes wandered around until I finally laid my eyes on the hummingbird hybrid, perched on top of the large old tree that stood beside the frozen pond. "Toothiana?" I knew that it was all over where I heard something loud land behind my back. I spun around only to be greeted by the larger man, "Now we can do this easy way or hard way." My only answer to this was throwing a small ball of fire straight to his face. It didn't burn enough to injure the guardian, but it did leave some traces of soot on his face and made his beard slightly smoking and a tad bit black.

"Right then-" He cracks his knuckles and draws out his sword as he slowly steps forward, making me take small short steps back towards the frozen pond that was behind me. The contact with the ice made my feet burn even more than they had earlier when I took my first steps into the snow. Snow only stings a bit, but not as much as solid ice, that stuff is my version of fire, stuff that I avoid just like them because of how badly it hurts. Which reminds me- "Listen! I don't want to cause any more harm than what you've force me to do in the past..."

Bunny was quick to retort, "Ha! Forced you? If I remember correctly, you just burnt that little tree over there at a whim! Ya think you can trick us by feigning innocence again?" Again? All I remember is running non-stop each time one of them spots me, and that's all I have ever done since the first time they suddenly attacked me. Soon I had found myself completely surrounded by the three, my chances of escaping growing slimmer the more I continued to hesitate fighting against them. The pressure was getting me, my breathing increasing by the minute as I frantically look for a way out of this mess.

"Just leave me alone!" I close my eyes and felt this strange sensation flowing throughout my body. I open my eyes to find the guardians shielding their eyes from the intense light that my body was giving off. And just like the last time this happened, I was horrified to see that I was losing control of my powers and I knew that I won't be able to stop anyone from getting hurt again because of me. "No... Not again!"

* * *

Although she was struggling to keep her eyes open through the blinding light, Tooth could still see the fear in the fire spirit's eyes. "You have to get away! Please!" she hears her plea's. Not too far away was Jack, who had flown the meeting spot at top speed with his powers, combined with the speed of the wind that had always carried him when Jack needed it. And today, he desperately needed it to carrying him faster than usual. It didn't take him long to notice the sudden light that was emitting from a certain spot in the forest. As he pushed himself harder, Jack could almost see the fire spirit within his line of sight until a sudden light blind him, causing suddenly lose control and fall to the ground.

Having seen the frost spirit starting to fall, the girl suddenly finds herself able to control the light and focus the energy in one hand then points in his direction by instinct before every thing started to turn dark. As she falls over, her body falls on top of a pillow of golden saw, which lifts off the ground and proceeds to put her in a deep sleep. Before the sand could get to her, she slowly opens one eyes to see Jack had landed on the ground unharmed, putting her heart to ease and allow sleep to engulf her. Once he knew she was asleep, Sandy turns his attention to his fellow guardians only for his jaw to hang the sight that he and the others saw.

Jack struggles to wake up and reaches for the girl despite his blurred vision, only to be stopped by a wave of dream sand by Sandy when he tries to get up. North picks the boy up as he gazes at the tree, muttering, " I cannot believe it..." The tree that had previously been burnt had become full of life, every single branch covered with leaves that also acted as a cushion for Jack when he fell. The familiar glint of wonder shone in his eyes even as he looks over at the sleeping fire spirit, curiosity bubbling up in his belly. Tooth saw this and was pleased to know that there was finally someone that won't see her as a monster she once saw her as.

 _North's Workshop_

All Jack could hear was screaming. He would wake up one moment then goes back to sleep the next, but during those waking seconds, he'd be greeted with sounds of screaming. The thing that got him to open his eyes and wake up was when Phil bursts through the door with his arm on fires, who runs straight to the bucket full of water and immediately dips his arm. Phil sighs in relief, but when he takes his arm out, he faints when he see's that it was now lacking fur. "Phil...? What..?" Still delirious, Jack sits up while rubbing his aching head and moves so his legs were hanging on the side of the bed.

The door bursts open again, except this time a group of elves that with their hats on fire. All of them spot the bucket, look at once another in the eyes, then ran towards it, competitively punching and shoving one another for the water. Now wide awake, Jack rushes out of room and is shocked to see the amount of scorch marks that were scattered all over the workshop. He see's more elves running around from the same direction. As he goes in the opposite direction they were coming from, Jack nearly jump at the sudden slamming sound. "That's it! I ain't goin back in there and talk to that freak again!" echoes Bunny's voice.

Jack hurriedly flies to where the voices were coming from to find all of the guardians standing in front of a large door made of ice. Tooth voices out her concerns, "We can't just leave her in there! The longer she stays in there, the longer she'll refuse to talk to any of us. She'll cool down so much she won't be able to speak!" "Oh no! I do not what her runnin around in a place that's easily burnable!" Bunnymand argues. North reluctantly supports this, "Bunny's right, Tooth. If she don't cool down, we can't let her out. We'll be burnt to a crisp before we know it." "Dousing her with water won't make her cool down!" That got Jack to finally reveal himself to the group.

"Douse who with water?" he questions, crossing his arms with his eyes narrowed at them. Before any of them could answer, the door behind them opens up. A burst of fire coming out before being closed shut by Sandy, who runs with his butt on fire and a large image of fire about his head. Jack slightly freezes Sandy's behind to save the poor little man. Sandy gives Jack a thumps up as he lets out a relieved expression, nodding in approval as he carefully walks away. His smile turns to a frown when he turns back to the remaining three. "Well? I'm a guardian too, so don't I deserve to know who you're talking about?" Bunny couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

"That depends mate," Bunny crosses his arms questions with a stern face, "Just what do you plan on doing if you find out who we're keeping back there?" Jack and Bunny lean and glare at one another. This only broke when a coughing sound was heard from behind the door, and it was loud and clear. Shooting a look at Bunny one last time, Jack forces his way past them and opens the door. Bunny moves to stop the frost spirit but is briefly stopped by North. "Let see where this goes." North knew from experience that trust is hard to gain, and that it all stems from the first encounter.

He knows that what they have done to her isn't forgivable, but if she gave them the chance to explain then she would understand why they did what they did. However, it seems the Jack is their last hope in getting her to listen to them. "Red...?" Jack steps in while keeping his guard up, expecting for fire to come at him at any moment. But they never came.

* * *

Cold. That's the only thing I've felt every since I woke up after being shove in a sack, then get tossed back out and into this... icy prison. I tried to escape the moment the door opens, but I inadvertently injured one of the Yeti's when I mistook him for Santa Claus. I was terrified when I saw it's face up close! "Red...?" I jump a bit and prepared to fight against whoever's my next interrogator, scared at having another bucket of ice-cold water dumped on me again. When I see it was Jack, all of the tension I've felt since I was surrounded just wash away. My shoulders relaxed but since I released my tension, the heat that I was reserving was as well.

I hug myself, shivering at the intense cold. I close my eyes as he steps closer. I'm just so... tired. "Red! Hey stay with me!" My eyes slightly crack open to see Jack a few inches close to my face, shaking my body in hopes to make me reawaken. I could hear the sound of fluttering wings come not long after. "Here take this! Oh god she's freezing!" That voice... Toothiana? There was this sudden warmth around my body and I could feel myself being lifted up. "Get that fire going! It's alright Red, everything's going to be fine..."

Jack hurriedly places the girl in front of the fireplace as two Yeti's thrown in as much wood and charcoal as possible. While trying to wrap her body with the blanket, Jack notices something about her hair. He heard rumors of a fire spirit whose hair was lit as bright as the sun, but what he see's isn't fire, just a normal ember colored hair. "Mmm..." His face perks up as the girl starts to steer in her sleep. He was happy at first to see that she was fine, until her hair blazes up the moment her eyes went wide open in fear. "AAAAH!" He floats back as she sat up, shielding his face from the heat that she and the fireplace was giving off.

She was definitely more afraid than confused. "Wha-What am I-?" Jack floats back down, prompting her to scoot back in fear. "Hey! Calm down! No one's going to hurt you," Jack reassures her softly. "You're safe now. There's nothing that can hurt you now." "She's right." Tooth's sudden presence only caused the girl to jump on her feet and become ten times more terrified than before, causing the flames in her hair and in the fireplace to intensify. Bunny and North arrive with their weapons drawn out. The fire started to get worse once she see's them. "Stop it! You're scaring her!" Jack steps in front of the two with his staff aimed at them.

Bunny retorts with his boomerang raised above his head, "Her? Scared? I'll give that cobber of yours an actual reason to be afraid!" Much to the girl's disbelief, Jack immediately steps in between them just as Bunny was about to charge straight at her. "Get out of my way Jack!" Bunny orders. Jack places his staff in front of him and covers a small part of the floor with ice. "If you want to get to her, you have to get through me." "Why are you protecting that- that THING!?"

* * *

That's it! I am fed up being trying like a monster! I lightly push Jack aside and finally, for the first time ever, stood up to the Guardians. "I am not a THING! I happen to be spirit that wanted nothing more than to be left alone! But no-" I clenched my fist when I felt a surge of fire about to come out. "You three are always attacking me without even hearing me out! What I did that day was an accident! And if you haven't noticed, I have been avoiding places that have their homes made out of wood, at the same time, trying to avoid the king of Nightmares! I NEVER ASKED TO BE THIS MONSTER THAT YOU FEAR!" I let out a gasp when I see the flames in the fireplace explode.

"I lost control again..." I mutter, taking a few steps back only to bump into Jack. "Hey-" I interrupt him, "You have to stay away from me! I-I might hurt you! Everything I touch burns... and I don't want that to happen to any of you too! Not after I lost control!" He only laughs, catching me and the other Guardians off guard. "You already forgot?" When he reaches for my hand, I hesitated and flinched when his finger touches mine. Sensing my hesitation, Jack suddenly grabs both of my hands before I had the chance to hid them underneath my cloak, making me stare down at them with wide eyes as he grins at my reaction. 'That's right... when he came to me, he was able to hold my hands just like this. But how?'

He gives me an oddly familiar mischievous smile and turns to his fellow guardians to see. All of them let out a gasp. It was so shocking that it was enough for the big man to drop both of his swords. "J-Jack! Your hand-" he finishes Tooth's sentence, "Not burning? Yeah, I was wondering what all the fuss is about with a girl on fire. After I found out who she was and remembered all those rumors, I couldn't stop thinking about this." I tried to take my hand back before he could end up jinxing our situation, but Jack refused to let go and tightens his grip. It's like he was secretly telling me everything will be alright.

"Look! You while you guys continue discussing whether or not she's a threat, Tooth and I will remain at Red's side and focus on Pitch," Jack declares. He moves to drag me to a different room but I remained in place, petrified after hearing that sickening familiar name from his mouth. "Red?" He turns to face me, concerned. I force my hand back and slowly move away from him. "You're kidding right? He can't be back." I shake my head, tears starting to form as I continued to deny Pitch's return. "You guys defeated him. There's no way he can be back this soon!" There are so many words that only leads to one thing that I'm feeling right now - fear.

Compared to the guardians in their persistence in hunting me down, his constant appearances in both real life and in my dreams had gotten to the point where I nearly lost my ability to sleep. Or even remember what it even felt like. The night I found out Pitch was defeated by the Guardians was the first time in decades I had ever felt at ease. "I'm not staying here any longer!" I immediately flew past Jack and went straight out of the room. I tried going through the biggest doors, thinking it was the exit, but I inadvertently flew straight to a room filled with Elves. They all stop what they're doing, staring at ne with blank expressions before one started screaming,panic and ran straight out.

Most of them with fire on their hats when the pointy ends accidentally touch my legs. "Sorry!" I cried out before flying out to the next possible exit. The next room wasn't any better. There were yeti's that were scooping charcoal into what looks like a furnace. One piece was accidentally flung at me. "Uh oh..." I said out loud, gaining the attention all of the yeti's in the room. All of them began to yell and run towards me as the charcoal that hit me lit on fire and on the charcoal covered floor. Surprisingly, in an instant, the entire floor was on fire. I panic and tried to help put it out with the yeti's. One seemed to noticed and pointed at the barrel of water then the bucket beside it.

I grabbed it, painfully dipped the metal bucket in the water and immediately handed it over. The moment the yeti took it, he immediately drops it and cries out in pain. "Oh right... hot touch..." I mutter when I see that the bucket was glowing orange. I flew out of the room and just decided to search outside instead of going into potentially burnable rooms. Each area I passed through had a trail of scorch marks that seemed to follow me wherever I go. Some things just caught on fire even though I didn't even touch them. Finally, I arrived in another big area. There was just one problem... it was the toy shop. Every yeti and elf stopped what they were doing to look at me.

I shyly wave, "Uh... hi?" All of them scream and started to hurriedly pack every single wooden toy. "I think she went this way!" a voice cried out behind me. Not wanting to know who was chasing after me, I just flew up around every floor, ignoring the shouts that were thrown at me. I know I might have potentially delayed Christmas (sorry kids) with the amount of damage I might have potentially done, all that matters right now is finding a way out. I can't stay here! "Red wait!" I hear Jack's voice. I stop for a brief moment to find that I was a couple of floors above where he was. He was about to say something to me only for Bunnymand to push him aside and throw his weapon at me.

I instinctively threw my arms up and wait for the impact, but it never came. I lower my arms at the exact moment the boomerang falls to the ground in pieces. "Red!" Jack flies over to me, but I immediately flew away when I saw the rest of the guardians come in.

"Slow down and let's talk about this!"

"I'm sorry Jack but I'm not staying another second! If Pitch is out there then I have to get as far from here as possible!"

"Whatever he wants, we can protect you! We'll make sure he won't lay a single finger on you! We're on the same side so you shouldn't be running from us!"

"You don't know anything!" I shout. Seeing the roof window come into view through the chaos that surrounds us, I purposely made a wall of fire so that I had enough time to fly towards it. I didn't want to burn the one place I've always wanted to visit, but they gave me no choice.

She was getting closer to escaping the longer Jack tried to peacefully talk her down. Sandy decided it was finally time to take things into his own hands. Creating a slingshot out of his golden sand, Sandy gets ready for the shot when he see's the fire spirit stop in the center of the room. Although knocking her out again would just make her even more upset once she wakes up, Sandy had no other choice if he wanted no harm to come to the girl and the workshop. Tooth saw this but was too late to stop her fellow guardian. "No wait-!" Failing to grab Sandy's arms, Tooth watches helplessly as the ball of sand flies straight at the unsuspecting fire spirit, too focused on Jack to even notice what's coming.

Jack hears the commotion and turns his head to see the flying ball of sand. "Watch out!" But he was too late. By the time he was able to grab her wrist, the ball had struck the side of her head, sending her into another deep sleep and would have fallen if Jack hadn't already had his hold on her. As he floats down, the others encircle the two as the boy plants his feet on the ground and carefully lays the girl down. "Good job Jack! Now let's-" North was cut off when Jack berates the group, "What is wrong with you!? What has she done to any of you to be treated like this!? Yeah she burns stuff but it's not any different from how I was when I had to first figure out how to control my powers!"

"Jack this is different..." Tooth mutters, flying over to his side as she stares at the girl's face with sad eyes. "She has no control... We feared that if we let her continue to roam around the open world then - Well... you've heard the stories to understand why." He wanted to argue with Tooth but when he lifted his head to look at her, he was stunned to see the sadness fill in the cheerful Fairy he's come to know, Jack could tell just from looking at her that she was doubting her own words. North steps in between the two and suggests, "Why don't you two go bring her to the Yeti's quarters. She can cool off there."

Any nearby yeti that heard North had ran straight to their sleeping quarters to salvage every single burnable object that was there. Since Jack was the only one who could hold her without getting hurt, he carries the girl in his arms and takes her away with Tooth hovering by his side. Sandy looks up at North and gives him an approved thumbs up before following after the two just in case the fire spirit starts to panic again, this time putting her to sleep much more peacefully and giving her a well thought dream. He just came up with one at the last minute to at least keep her asleep until the other guardians properly figure out what to do with her.

After watching the Dream Guardian leave, Bunny turns to North as he had a lot to say about his friend's unexpected decision to keep the fire spirit out of her original confinement without his say. "What were you bloody thinking!?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. All North did was brightly grin down at the Easter Bunny before walking past him to help his Yeti's fix whatever mess the fire spirit had cause. "Progress! She is guardian now-" North grabs one of the broken toy soldiers and quickly fixes it. "And that means she is our ally! To do that, we must gain her trust! Starting with Jack!" It was true, with their past history with the fire spirit, North was unsure at first if there would even be possible to make and treat her as a Guardian.

Her reaction was expected when she woke up. North himself admits that their reaction by tossing her into an ice-made room was too far even for him, but the moment she nearly burnt his beard off, he became reminded of what she did the night he first saw her and acted on instinct. An act which he now deeply regrets. "You think keeping that fire hazard in a nice-cozy bed and having a boy that obviously has a thing for her keep an eye on her will make her trust us?" argues Bunny at the obvious poorly-made plan. It was clear that North just came up with it on the spot. "Yes, I-" North stops in his tracks and cuts himself off. "What did you say?"

Raising a brow, Bunny asks, "What? About her being a fire hazard?" North grabs Bunny by his shoulders - practically lifting the over-sized rabbit up in the air - and said, "No! That last part." He repeats this time in question form, "That Jack has a thing for her?' North drops his friend and starts pacing in place, pondering to himself while ignoring a groggy Bunnymund as he stands back up. "A thing... a thing... Yes that's it! The best cure for fear!" Just as Bunny had finally gathered himself, North grabs him and starts joyfully dancing around with the sudden revelation.

"That is it my old friend! I know what we must do!"  
"A'ight already! Spit it out before I get carrot all over your half burnt beard!"

After setting him down, all the older Guardian could do was just stride straight to his office with all of his workers and Bunny left in the workshop in utter confusion. North grabs the nearest block of ice and starts doing what he does best, carving as if it was a piece of wood. "Yes... I can see it..." The wonder in his eyes was shining as he kept carving. By the time he was done, Bunny slammed the doors open and marches over to North to get his answers. "Will you tell me what you're planning?" The old man turns around and presents his works, which made Bunny utterly flabbergasted and completely unsure if North was in his right mind.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

I always knew that one day I'd be captured by the Guardians if I let my guard down, and I knew that I wouldn't be treated so kindly once I was confined, what I wasn't expecting was to find myself no longer in my ice prison and in a brand-new not so ice-covered room. And a bed. "What... where?" I lift my arms up to find that I wasn't shackled. A first thing to add on my list of concerns. Second was the lack of guards in the room. Not only that the door wasn't locked judging by the door knob that's twisting right now. 'Wait-' The wooden door slowly starts to open, making me reflexively dive under the sheets and pretend that I'm asleep.

"Red?" I know that voice anywhere. 'Jack Frost?' As much as I wanted to take a peek at the frost spirit, the events that transpired before was still fresh in my mind, there's no telling what he thinks of me now, seeing me lose control that easily must have scared him just like the rest of the Guardians. For some strange reason, I heard him start to chuckle as his footsteps starts to approach where I lay. "You know Red," he starts as I felt a sudden shift on the bed, "most people don't cover their heads in their sleep." The covers were suddenly pulled off my head. "Unless they're pretending to sleep. Hundreds of years of just watching and messing with people? You pick up a lot of things."

I shut my eyes, terrified of his sudden presence. "I'm not going to hurt you, Red... I promise I won't let them do that to you ever again." His calming voice felt very soothing to my heart. When I opened my eyes, I felt myself further sink into my bed when I see Jack's was hovering very closely to my face. "Huh... you look good without the hood on," comments the frost spirit as he grins down at me. It would have felt nice to reflect on the first ever comment I've ever received if it wasn't for the fact he mentioned my cloak. My fear instantly flares up as my hands felt around that I was indeed missing my cloak.

Jack senses them and tries to calm me down, "Woah there! There's nothing to worry about! Tooth saw that there were some tears on it so she had the yeti's stitch it up. It'll be good as new!" "You don't understand Jack! Without my cloak, my hair will-" I yelp in surprise when I see small bits of fire escape from my head. Jack gaps for a moment before bursting out laughing. "It's not funny Jack! Seriously, where's my cloak!?" Without my cloak, there's nothing I can do to keep my fiery hair in check, same goes for the rest of my abilities. I desperately search for around the room for anything that could cover my head, but each item I found burnt to ashes no even a second after I place it over my head.

Just as I was about to use the blanket - my only last hope for taming my flames - Jack grabs my hands, stopping and forcing me to stare at the boy. "That's it... now sit down before you turn everything else into ashes." I didn't even realize the fire in my hair had died out until I felt Jack hand on the side of my head. "See? You don't need some crummy, old blanket to cover that pretty little head of yours." I was about to say something until I heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings approaching the door to my right. I force Jack in front of me and his behind his back. "Hahaha! Hey, calm down!" Jack laughs when he felt my hands on his sides.

'Jack Frost has a ticklish spot,' I make a mental note of this. The door opens and about ten mini-toothiana's zoomed straight to Jack, awkwardly fawning over him as the real Toothiana flies in with the Sandman at her side. "Baby Tooth!" Jack cries out in recognition of one of the fairies. Taking a small peek, I saw that all eyes were focused on Jack, all except for Sandman as he seemed to be the only one to noticed my presence behind jack by giving me a small wave. I shyly wave back in response. 'Baby Tooth' saw this and quickly zips down so that she was directly in front of my face so that she could get a better look at me.

"Oh! She's awake!" I moved to bury my face against Jack's back. "Woah there! Keep that up and I might end up falling on top of you! And we wouldn't want you to turn into a pancake." I ignore the boy's joke and continue to hid my face from the other two Guardians. "Hey..." I felt a gentle hand on touch my shoulder, making me reflexively jump and to watch them with terrified eyes. I was breathing really hard at this point, the fear slowly taking its grip on my heart once again as memories of the past began to flood my mind. Toothiana tried to get closer to me in an attempt to calm me down, but I kept until I accidentally back up against what I think is a dresser.

I'm not sure. All I'm focused on is the presence of the two other Guardians. I started to hyperventilate when I saw Sandman preparing a ball of dream sand, most likely to knock me out once again. Jack flies in front of me before anything else could be done. "There's no need for that Sandy! I think we can all agree that she's had enough sleep." "You're not... scared?" I nervously spoke up, surprising the two while Jack looks over his shoulder to stare at me with strange eyes. I don't know what to call this feeling I got. Warmth? I think that's the best way I can describe it. All these years of being seen as anything but a monster, Jack is the only one who hasn't.

Sandman hasn't either as I don't ever recall him being with them to chase me, but I can assume he's been the one to help locate where I am as it would be nearly impossible for the Guardians to be able to find me so easily without help from the sky. Or dreams. "You haven't given me a reason to be," he said with a short shrug. "Actually, you've only just proven that my suspicions were right." "And what's that?" I intently watch as Jack lowers his arms and takes a few steps forward before turning to face me. "Just how much they've been overreacting." This causes me to bring my attention to Toothiana, who I'm surprised was looking at me with unfamiliar sympathetic eyes.

She flies a bit closer but this only makes me flinch. Toothiana senses my hesitation, so she lowers herself on the ground and decides to approach me differently. "I am so sorry for everything we said and done," she apologizes. "I used to believe that you were a dangerous Spirit. I was afraid just like the others on the amount of destruction you're capable of." I look down at Sandman and nods with a sullen expression in his eyes, creating a piece symbol above his head. I ask while keeping my guard up, "Why the change of heart?" After hundreds of years without answers and not even trying to listen to what I have to say only now I'm being treated like an actual person.

"The last time we found you... that last fight..." I knew what she was talking about, it was the night where I have finally got the chance to hide away from the Guardians for the next hundred years thanks to Pitch 'distracting' them with his presence. Toothiana takes a deep breath before continuing, "I saw you, you protected us from Pitch. You could have ran and left us there at his mercy, but you didn't, you defended us despite all that we've done to you! You saved my life." "But I was the reason why he appeared before you," I countered. "I weakened you, all of you that night." I notice a familiar spot on her arm which I recognized from memory.

"See?" I pointed down at the oddly colored patched of feathers, causing her to instinctively cover it with her hand. "I did that! Pitch wouldn't have showed up in the first place if I didn't injure you like that!" The guilt was still there no matter how much I tried to move past what I had done. I kept telling myself it was out of self defense, but no matter how you look at it, it was obvious I still could have held back far before Pitch decided to drop by. The fire within me... I just couldn't hold it back. I know I'm capable of holding back, I've been doing it from the moment I accidentally let it out the second time I had a run in with one of the Guardians.

It just surprised me how I didn't kill them by accident that night. "Just let me go... please!" I stare at all of them with pleading eyes. "Sorry Red, not happening!" I yelp in surprise when I felt myself being knocked off my feet and held up, one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back - both limbs belonging to the frost spirit. "Now why don't we have some fun?" Before I could say anything, I clung onto his jacket once I feel a sudden wind hit my face. I knew we were flying at this point and I absolutely do not want to open my eyes to see how high up we were and where it is he plans on taking me, because I have had enough surprises.

I heard Tooth through the wind, "Where are we taking her?"

"The one place in the Pole where she won't burn anything! C'mon! It'll be fun."  
"Coming from you, Jack? I don't doubt it, but do you think North will be alright if we take her out of the workshop?"  
"I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, he'd be glad to not put anything out again for the next few hours."

Where ever it is they plan to take me, I don't care. As long as I'm not trapped then that's fine by me. I won't fight back for now, not until I find out what it is that they want from me now and back then. They're treating me differently for a reason, and I need to see what it is before I decide what to do next. 'If this is all a trick so that they can make their move when my guard is down, I won't hold back. Not anymore. I've had enough running from them...'

 **To Be Continued**

 **My apologies for taking so long. I was facing certain... mental issues hat kept me side tracked for a while. If you've noticed I was more focused on Harry Potter then I apologize for that as well, I wanted to stir away from something that reminded me on the innocent parts of my childhood. Please do share your thoughts, I love any amount of criticism I can get.**


	4.

Hello everyone. Now before I start no this isn't a new chapter and no I am not Ava. I'm Avery, AveryScarlet. Sigh... I'm not usually one to deliver bad news, but a friend of mine agrees that you should at least know. As you may have noticed Ava isn't really that active when it comes to updating, most especially Frost Ember. I am sorry to say but Ava... is no longer with us. I- I just want to say this. Before someone here has the audacity to call her weak or a coward - and I've met enough people in this world to know there are - Ava was the strongest person I have ever met. It's just sadly, she was unable to bring herself to continue fighting her demons. Originally, we had planned to release the drafts she was abke to make before her passing and pass off as her, but we know she wouldn't like that. So... thank you for those that discovered this fic and for future readers, we promise to do whatever we can to deliver the story she wanted to write.

AveryScarlet

 **Hi, I'm Harukazeyuki. I haven't been on this website for a long time so... it's weird to be back. I stopped writing back in 2015 after helping Avery here release certain chapters while she was in the hospital and recovering from her tosilectomy and Ava plan out Frost Ember with them. I'll be straight with you guys here, I love Ava. And I always will. I just wished I realized it sooner instead of trying to win the heart of someone else. When I saw her Harry Potter fanfic from Avery, I was really proud of her. She always loved writing, that's why she always encouraged Avery each time she was feeling insecure. I only got into it for a brief time till I realized writing wasn't really my forte. So... Avery and I will try our best. This is her legacy and we wouldn't things to end the way she last left it. Thank you... thank you all so much.**

 **~HaruKazeyuki**

 _Now before we get into what I have to say, no I am not a writer so you won't find me here or anywhere. I just came up with the name so I won't feel out of place while Av and Haru use their online names. Actually, it was my idea that we say something to you here. My big sis- I... I have a lot of regrets. Some of them I was able to make up but the rest... I guess never. You know it's funny. I was always told I looked like the older sibling when it was actually her. I never knew about this stuff until I caught Av talking about it with Haru so it's weird to read her stuff only after she was gone. Hahaha... man I really suck at this. My sis may have been a pain in the ass at times, but because of her I've met some very interesting people. I will always remember her for who she was trying to be, not the person she let herself become. Rest in peace sis..._

~ _AugustVermillion_


End file.
